


Фонарь из апельсиновых корок

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Detectives, Dyslexia, Gen, Magic, Slice of Life, Speech Disorders, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: — Господин-виверна, я вернулся, — сказал Лев негромко, хорошо зная, что сквозь сон больной его не услышит.Работа его сейчас довольно простая и большей частью не отличается от работы сиделки: находиться рядом со спящим господином-виверной, вовремя вводить лекарственный раствор в кровь, следить за дыханием, и успокаивать, когда придёт очередной кошмар. И пускай сквозь сон не пробиваются слова, а все же простое касание и приязненная интонация приносят успокоение.— Суэр и Хайтан передают вам свои пожелания скорого выздоровления, — все так же тихо продолжил Лев. — Я отдам их, когда вы проснетесь. А ваш драгоценный брат сидел под дверью с четвертой до шестой стражи… может быть, пытается встретиться с вами во сне?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Фонарь из апельсиновых корок

Лев вышел из виверновой спальни в комнату ожидания, оставил на спинке стула серый лекарский халат, провёл явившихся золотых слуг в кабинет и запер дверь. На его лице читалась усталость, черты лица казались заостренными, будто он забрал часть болезни вместе с собой. Даже золото татуировки на его лице казалось потемневшим, не бросалось в глаза так, как обычно.

Он улыбнулся, но его глаза едва ли затронула эта улыбка. 

— Спасибо, что так быстро отозвались на мою просьбу о встрече. Как вы знаете, свободного времени у меня в последние дни не слишком много, и я особенно ценю расторопность.

Хайтан и Суэр синхронно переглянулись, и Суэр сказала:

— Лев, пожалуйста, не будь таким церемонным, это нас пугает. Ты как будто собираешься нам сказать страшные новости.

— С господином-виверной все будет в порядке? — тут же напряжённо спросил Хайтан. 

— В ближайшее время не будет, но угрозы жизни, здоровью и разуму нет. Самые тяжелые часы болезни уже позади, спасибо небесам. Но не думаю, в следующие два дня вас снова допустят до встречи с ним. 

Хайтан сжал в рукавах свои зелёные чётки, а Суэр ободряюще погладила его по руке. 

— Я собрал вас, чтобы избавиться от тяжелой тревоги в собственном разуме, — начал Лев, и с этими словами достал с книжной полки карту Беловодья и окрестностей, разложил ее на письменном столе. — Само дело может и подождать, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы мои мысли были отданы лечению, а не смутным подозрениям. Выслушайте меня.

— Пожалуйста, рассказывай, — попросил Хайтан, подходя к карте. — Мы выслушаем самые неожиданные просьбы без гнева и пристрастия. 

Суэр снова потрепала его по рукаву выше локтя. Трудно сказать, было ли это жестом ободрения или проявлением нервозности.

— Сразу оговорюсь, что сказанное мною далее должны знать только мы, золотые слуги, и никто другой. Мои подозрения касаются слов господина-виверны. Как вы можете знать, болезнь заставляет метаться в лихорадке и наблюдать кошмары. Обычно все такие горячечные видения связаны с общими человеческими страхами: темноты, лесных зверей, увечий, смерти близкого. Они сменяются и переходят один в другой, как капли разноцветной туши в воде. Но последние шесть дней все горячечные слова господина-виверны были, если продолжить сравнение с тушью, одного цвета. Я слушаю один и тот же кошмар раз за разом: господин-виверна и его возлюбленный друг, Хайтан, вынуждены покинуть замок, вынуждены прятаться в некоем строении в горах, избегая… чего-то. К сожалению, об источнике опасности ни слова не сказано. 

Лев не стал раскрывать продолжение кошмаров: «И каждое утро господин-виверна остается в одиночестве, и не знает, когда вернется его Хайтан, и вернется ли». 

— То есть ты думаешь, господин видит будущее? — спросила Суэр. Возможно, в ее голосе прозвучало немного больше воодушевления, чем следует.

— Ни в коем случае. Никто из семьи ллеу Варденов не известен точными предсказаниями: ни нынешние представители семьи, ни их предки. Полагаю, кошмар этот воплощает не страх перед преследованием, а страх потерять расположение сердечного друга в результате… не могу сказать точно, столкновения с новыми обстоятельствами? 

На Хайтана итак было жалко смотреть, а теперь стало невыносимо. Его лицо не выражало сильных чувств, но что-то в блеске глаз внушало тяжелые мысли.

— Но ни Хайтан, ни я, никто из нас не бросят и не разлюбят господина-виверну, даже если весь мир будет против него, — заметила Суэр нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Ты позвал нас, чтобы мы как-то подтвердили это? Я готова подтвердить столько раз, сколько захочешь, но в спальню нам нет допуска. Хочешь, мы покричим из-за дверей, что мы рядом? Или я передам свои серьги, а Хайтан передаст его четки в знак поддержки? Или у тебя есть поручение? Дай мне поручения, дай.

Лев слабо улыбнулся:

— Спасибо за искренние слова, они согревают мое уставшее сердце. Но нет, никаких подтверждений не требуется. Как я и сказал: тяжелое подозрение отвлекает мои мысли от работы. Услышав слова о преследовании, задумался о возможных бунтах, при которых может понадобиться действовать быстро и решительно. У нас не может быть никакой гарантии, что подобная неприятность случится именно тогда, когда болезни нет, а господин в ясном уме. 

Он провёл рукой по карте, по границам города на карте Беловодья:

— Мы, золотые слуги, со своей стороны тоже можем принять меры. Кто, как не мы, знает о несовершенстве городской и дворцовой стражи? Можем ли мы надеяться на них в критической ситуации? Суэр, прошу тебя связаться с почтенной Хонлин и в следующие два дня наметить в городе подходящие места, которые можно было бы использовать как убежище. Хайтан, тебя, как синего слугу, прошу обойти обе части дворца и прикинуть удобные пути отступления к городу, к горам и к дороге в порт. У вас есть возражения?

— У меня уже есть идеи! — ответила Суэр и подчеркнута четко изобразила приветствие городской стражи.

— Не имею возражений, — поклонился Хайтан.

— Мне лучше вернуться к работе, — сказал Лев, устало провел ладонью у глаз. — И еще… Суэр, думаю, ты права. Вы можете передать господину-виверне нефритовые четки и жемчужные серьги. Это жест поддержки, а она так важна, когда слова не имеют силы. Господин будет рад вернуть их вам лично.

Суэр с готовностью вынула из ушей серьги-гвоздики с жемчужинами цвета персиковой луны, сложила их вместе таким образом, что они стали одной брошью, с готовностью положила их на карту, на Лунное озеро. Хайтан отдал Льву в руки свои четки — с двумя сколотыми нефритовыми бусинами, с двухцветной кисточкой. 

Они раскланялись на прощание, слова неловкие и замирающие, и Лев закрыл за ними двери каменных покоев. После чего снова надел свой медицинский передник, убрал множество чёрных кос под повязку, затянул руки в перчатки и зашёл в душную, пропахшую благовониями, лекарствами и болезнью комнату, запер за собой двери.

— Господин-виверна, я вернулся, — сказал Лев негромко, хорошо зная, что сквозь сон больной его не услышит.

Работа его сейчас довольно простая и большей частью не отличается от работы сиделки: находиться рядом со спящим господином-виверной, вовремя вводить лекарственный раствор в кровь, следить за дыханием, и успокаивать, когда придёт очередной кошмар. И пускай сквозь сон не пробиваются слова, а все же простое касание и приязненная интонация приносят успокоение.

— Суэр и Хайтан передают вам свои пожелания скорого выздоровления, — все так же тихо продолжил Лев. — Я отдам их, когда вы проснетесь. А ваш драгоценный брат сидел под дверью с четвертой до шестой стражи… может быть, пытается встретиться с вами во сне?

Он сел рядом с кроватью, привычным жестом коснулся пульса у основания большого пальца, коснулся костяшками лба. За полчаса ничего не изменилось: жар чувствовался и сквозь тонкие перчатки, неровное торопливое сердцебиение не может успокоиться, и дыхание затруднено. Черты лица заострились сильнее, чем обычно, с него исчезли все тёплые краски, тени под глазами стали резче выделяться… и даже несмотря на жарко натопленную комнату, несмотря на одеяла и лекарства, губы господина-виверны приобрели явный фиолетовый оттенок. Одна рука вытянута поверх одеяла, исколотая кожа ниже локтя скрывалась под белой повязкой. Лев мягко накрыл холодную ладонь своей, продолжил говорить мягким тоном то, что появлялось в мыслях, будто слышал молчаливые ответы.

***

Золотые слуги вышли в коридор Мраморного дворца, но не торопились уходить. Суэр поежилась от холода нетопленного помещения, застучала зубами, и спросила, одновременно переминаясь с ноги на ногу:

— Даже если он это задание придумал, чтобы занять нас в следующие пару дней, мне кажется, идея хорошая… А ты как думаешь? 

— Я… с радостью займусь долгой скучной работой в такое время, — сказал Хайтан. — Сама знаешь, все из рук валится в такие серые дни… 

Но Суэр его не дослушала, спрятала руки в рукава, повернулась и поклонилась в сторону окна:

— Третий младший молодой господин, приветствуем вас! Это вы нас ждете? Или только что пришли? Так Лев еще никого не пускает. И говорит, еще сутки пускать не будет. Не одни сутки, много.

Хайтан тоже поклонился, пробормотал слова приветствия. Честно сказать, он уже пять дней чувствовал себя как бесчувственная заводная кукла-автоматон, которая бездумно следует записанной последовательности. 

Третий младший господин-виверна молча подошел к Суэр, позволил невысокой, на голову ниже его, девушке себя приобнять и потрепать по волосам — такой у них, кажется, сложился ритуал приветствия за последние месяцы...

— Лев нам ничего хорошего не сказал, — ответила девушка на немой вопрос младшего господина. — Кроме того, что угрозы жизни нет, но на быстрое выздоровления мы не должны надеяться. А Лев вам нужен? Или вам нужен ваш совершенный брат? А может, мы вам сможем помочь?

Младший господин кивнул и подошёл вплотную к Хайтану, и его нервные руки сложились в слова «ты нужен, надолго, ты не вернёшься сегодня домой».

Конечно, без брата и учителя он же совсем не может говорить словами… не у одного секретаря сердце не на месте.

Присмотревшись, Хайтан понял, что младший господин-виверна расстроен не меньше остальных: глаза не знали сна несколько дней, красные узоры под глазами изображены поспешно, неаккуратно, и под ними можно заметить свежие полумесяцы царапин… и светлые волосы без строгого надзора брата и учителя распушились, перепутались, даже не завязаны в высокий хвост — рассыпались по спине, едва достают до плеч. 

— Вам надобен только я? — уточнил секретарь. 

Младший господин-виверна показал руками: нужно узнать. Брат болен не обычной болезнью, она мне не нравится. Она растёт.

Хайтан отстранённо подумал, что жесты для обозначения имён очень трогательны. Господина Лазаря младший из виверн изображал так: одной рукой будто держал кисть, второй сначала подцеплял воображаемые бусины чёток у основания запястья, а потом изображал цветок на уровне губ. Получалось и «тот, у кого сила на кончике кисти», и «кто говорит так красиво», и «у него чётки храма цветка закона».

От мимолетного воспоминания о звуке нефритовых бусин, о бессильных пальцах, о тонкой сухой коже под рёбрами как будто раскрылась горячая рана. 

Младший из виверн попросил ещё раз: «пойдёмте, вы мне нужны».

— И я, и Суэр нужны вам? — снова уточнил секретарь. 

«Не вернётесь сегодня только вы», — последовал ответ. «Суэр мне уже помогла».

***

Без преувеличения, Авель успел выплакать все глаза за последние дни, и дело даже не в болезни старшего брата. Лазарь вообще-то всегда болен, и уже давно, и вечно оплакивать это знание невозможно. А осень и должна быть богата на недомогания.

Но обычно лихорадка любого из виверн не вызывает приступов тяжелой печали и тревоги о скорой смерти у половины Каменного и четверти Бумажного дворцов. Авель точно знал, что тоска не всегда выедала ему глаза, будто горький дым разлит в воздухе. Тоска — и поражает того, кто может с утра до ночи безмятежно наблюдать движение облаков! Может, Авель и дурак, но не совсем лишён ясности разума. Как тут не исполнится подозрениями?

Был бы с ним Лев, он бы что-нибудь придумал, объяснил, успокоил, сказал бы: «И это пройдёт». Но сейчас лекарь куда нужнее Лазарю, чем расстроенной младшей виверне. 

Авель первые два дня бродил по террасам и садам Бумажного дворца, по глухим коридорам Каменного: всё пытался найти источник печали, пытался найти, что так сильно отравляет всех вокруг. 

В забытьи бездумных поисков даже переступил через страх говорить: террасы и дорожки сами шли под ноги, привели его к отцу в темном Павильоне Горных Птиц, привели его к матушке и госпоже-наследнице в Малой Бухгалтерии, привели его к совершенному брату на Арене Трёх Искусств. Поговорить удалось только с отцом: матушка с сестрой тут же отчитали его за неопрятный вид, а брат не обратил внимания на одного зрителя из многих. Но разговоры были и не нужны: Авель только удостоверился, что на сердце у его родных также необъяснимо тяжело, как и у него. И не только у родных: низшие разноцветные слуги, желтые и белые слуги рангом повыше, стража в мундирах и чиновники в залах ожидания — многие из них разделяли один туман в голове, одни слёзы на глазах, одно и то же ощущение, будто к задней стенке горла пристал песок, и никак нельзя от него избавиться.

И разговоры. Авель бродил по кухням, по коридорам, вдоль залов, и отмечал углём на тыльной стороне ладони каждый раз, когда слышал слова о том, что чьи-то дети, родители или друзья слегли с лихорадкой. К концу дня его правая рука от запястья до предплечья стала чёрной.

Перепугался, показал эту руку отцу-виверне и попытался объяснить, но получилось плохо. Отец не казался убежденным, и просил найти ещё свидетельства, советовал рассказать это на собрании виверн, чтобы каждый мог взвесить эти подозрения и принять меры.

Как будто Авель мог хоть что-то сказать в присутствии первого старшего брата, как будто ему удалось бы хоть слово сказать госпоже-наследнице! Как будто его нескладную речь кто-то будет слушать! Как будто совершенный брат не перебьёт его на втором слове! Но отец прав: плохо, когда нечего предъявить, кроме слов чужих людей.

Для себя Авель решил так: нечто тянет жадные тени к обоим дворцам, нечто пьёт силы из его обитателей, и первыми жертвами падают самые слабые. Никогда бы не подумал о Лазаре как о слабом человеке, но события безжалостны: в непредвиденных бедствиях первыми страдают больные и слабые, и последние пять дней самый близкий человек даже не приходил в ясное сознание.

Хотя Лев с лекарской непреклонностью не подпускал ненужных посетителей даже в комнату ожидания, Авель упрямо стиснул зубы и пролез под двери спальни в те краткие часы с четвёртой стражи до шестой, когда наставник с его ужасающим распорядком дня изволит дремать. 

Нужно было найти следы злых намерений, а удобнее всего их искать там, где неведомый противник развернулся шире — и небрежней — всего. 

Признаться, слушать предутренний горячечный бред дорогого человека — очень вредно для душевного равновесия. Особенно если эти повторяющийся кошмар: даже по обрывочным словам просьбы и страха Авель мог представить эту грязную и холодную хижину на горе… Едва удержался за гранью сдержанных шмыганий носом и не перешёл в полноценные рыдания с заламыванием рук, царапаньем лица и невозможностью вдохнуть. 

Но Лев его,конечно, нашёл, просто раскрыл дверь, сдержанно высказал своё недовольство и напомнил, что не стоит слишком надеяться на то, что болезни не пристают к третьему младшему господину. Но видно было, что на нравоучения у него осталось не так много сил, и Авелю стало стыдно, и он извинился. Лев вручил ему микстуру из львиной травы и пионов, сказал пить её, чтобы заснуть.

Авель хотел схватить его за руку, не дать запереть дверь с той стороны, хотел пообещать, что скоро все будет как раньше… За минуту разговора шепотом он нечаянно подцепил образ чужих чувств: у Льва болело горло, и воздух душной комнаты выедал глаза. Наставник думал о том, кому доверить свою работу, потому что знал, что до вечера его свалит та же лихорадка.

Уже за дверью Авеля осенило, где искать источник ужасного чувства. Лунное озеро, которое так красиво раскинулось под окнами Каменного дворца. Конечно! Лазарь видит озеро и часть города, как на ладони, но и сам он отделён от них только ставнями, стеклом и тяжелыми шторами.

Но одному выходит из дворца было страшно, так что он пошёл искать слуг Лазаря.

Когда он их не нашёл, то остался в Высокой комнате со стеклянным потолком и западной картиной, упал в огромное старосветское кресло, — колени на одном подлокотнике, голова на другом — закрыл лицо в ладонями и широкими рукавами, да так и задремал, без всякой микстуры.

А разбудил его звонкий голос Суэр в коридоре. И опять он не запомнил, что ему снилось.


End file.
